Image processing techniques for comparing videos can have many practical applications. For example, video comparison techniques that compare an input, or test, video to one or more reference videos can be applied to the detection and identification of broadcast, on-demand and/or online media content selected for viewing by viewers, the detection and verification of advertisements presented with or otherwise accompanying broadcast, on-demand and/or online media content, the detection and verification of product placements in television programming, etc. Prior video comparison techniques include techniques that compare different videos using video and/or image signatures and techniques that perform pixel-by-pixel comparison of video frames from the different videos.